Fear
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: Fear. That is what they use to control you. Fear that not even the Great Sephiroth can hide from. Cloud/Sephy please enjoy!
1. Break in

Fear

**AN:This is something new that I want to try! Please enjoy!**

I didn't move. I let them do what they want with my body. They'll never find me anyway. Shin-Ra couldn't care less about a cadet. I wasn't as important as a second class SOLDIER. But that's ok. I'm not mad. Not at all. Scared for my life? Not at all. Scared for the others? Nope not at all. It has no concern of me. My ma would scold me if I said that out loud. It doesn't matter now. I'm as good as dead.

I must be going blind for I can no longer see. My ribs can be seen through my skin. My shit is long gone. I'm so pale. I haven't had water in 25 hours and food in 31. Not very long I guess but I'm a small boy. I was never really that big. I was always pretty small, like a girl. There isn't a part on my body that's not caked with mud, dirt or blood, or any of the three put together. It's hard to breath and I'm always shaking it seems. I can't feel my fingers or my toes. My hair stuck to my head. I felt repulsive.

I swallowed dryly. I wish that I could just die already. If there was any hope of me getting out, there would be a sign. But there was nothing I'm truly alone. I can no longer feel my body too well. I've been in this place for almost 3 months now. There was no hope. The men seemed to be done 'playing' with me. I blinked slowly as they left. I let my head fall down. I stared at the blood covered floor. I don't feel pain anymore. I guess my body just numbed it out. I can feel, that's not up for debate, I just can't feel physical pain.

Oh! But I can feel mental pain. I'm so low on life right now that I can't bare to look at the hideous boy in the blood puddle before me. I closed my eyes and looked away. It hurt to look. I took in another slow painful breath. I leaned up against the wall. It's ok for me not to have ropes that bind me. I never have energy. I'm always sucked dry. I don't think that I have enough energy to stay away any longer.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a nightmare filled sleep. It was the same as every other dream that has happened over the last 3 months. It was of the same people. Again and again. But I did not have the luckiness of it being numbed out. I felt every bit of pain. I wanted to cry. It sounds sad for a 15 year old boy, in the Shin-Ra army, to cry. I've cried enough over the past few months to have cried myself dry.

I laid there looking like I was staring off in the distance but really it felt like my eyes were closed but I know that their open. I closed my eyes as I felt them burn. Maybe I'm not all dried up yet. I listened to the calm silent around us. I reopened my eyes to the sound of a window opening silently. I strained to hear more but I stayed as still as a dummy.

Yes, there is a window in this room but it's too high up for me to get to it so no worries on their part. I continued to 'look off into space'. I heard something land on the ground and then footsteps walking toward me at a pace just below running. They came to a halt right in front of me. More joined it. I stayed silent.

"Is this him?" asked a man. I didn't recognize the voice. "It seems like it. Poor kid. Look at him." another answered. I didn't recognize that voice either. I blinked. I heard the sound of leather crunching as someone kneeled down in front of me. "Cadet Cloud Strife?" a different voice asked, but I recognized this one. It was my hero, my idol, Sephiroth's voice. How pitiful do I look? I felt the desire to move away.

Instead I looked over at him even though I couldn't see him. "W-what?" I croaked. My voice ached just like the rest of my body. Then for no reason I started to panic. "N-no! Please!! I-I'm sorry! I-I-I d-didn't-! I couldn't!" I croaked an started to shake. I tried to close in on my self but someone held my face in a firm grip. "Shhhhhh... you're safe now." said the first voice. I relaxed a little. I closed my eyes and aloud Sephiroth to pick me up and head for the door.

**AN: I'm too lazy to re-read. Sorry for the mistakes. Let me know how you like it so far! Have a good day!**


	2. Freedom and friends

Fear

**AN: Yipee! Quick update! Also, I just realized from one of my viewers that I put 'Have a good day!!' at the end of the last chapter. Boy am I turd. (shakes head) Please enjoy.**

"Watch the door." Sephiroth spoke in his deep voice. Remember when I said that I looked like a girl well, now I have to go through the embarrassment of being carried like one. At least 'they' had the dignity to pull my pants back up. That would has surely of killed me if my hero... I shivered. "Yes, Sir!" Said the second male. I heard footsteps other then Sephiroth's. "Hey? you okay?" the first male said softly. I blinked. I tried to look around for him but right now I couldn't see anything. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them in hopes of being able to see. It helped a lot. I can see again for now.

My vision is sometimes here and not other times. I could see like I used to. I looked over at a man not much shorter then Sephiroth, with raven hair and bright bright blue eyes. I stared at him for a moment before I nodded. He was in a SOLDER uniform. 1st class. He flashed me a sad smile. I brought up my hand. It was shaking a lot but I moved it over Sephiroth's shoulder towards him. "Cloud." I whispered softly. The man blinked. He smiled a little more happily and took my hand. It had no fat or muscle on it.

He shook my hand gently. "Zack Fair." he said. He released my hand and I brought it closer to my face. My hand was so small compared to his. It shook and look completely unhealthy. I frowned at it. How could I be so weak? Why!? I blinked back tears. Great! Now I'm crying. I swallowed back some tears. I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes. "Uh, hey! I'll call you Spike from now on! 'Kay?" Zack asked. I looked over at him. "Sp-spike?" I whispered. My voice still hurt. Zack smiled happily this time. "Yep!" he chirped.

He was like a kid.

"Why?" Sephiroth asked. I looked up into his curious cat-like green eyes. "'Cause! I saw his picture once before! Once we get his hair washed, he'll have spiky blond hair, right Spike?" he looked at me. I guess I do have spiky hair but why would Zack look at my picture? Maybe so they could identify me? Maybe. I nodded slowly. Zack smiled as he shook his head. "Geeze, Sephy, you need to join the program every once and a while." Zack said carelessly. Sephy? Sephiroth scold at the nickname but said nothing of it. We finally got to the window.

Sephiroth braced himself and leaped out of it and landed outside gracefully with me still in his arms. Zack followed after us and then another SOLDER, 2nd class. He wore a helmet to cover his facial features and hair. He nodded in my direction. "That's my buddy Kusel." Zack informed. I nodded slightly. Suddenly, a tidal wave of exhaustion washed over me. I took a deep painful breath. "What are we going to do about...?" I croaked looking at the building that I have been at and tortured for so long.

Sephiroth frowned. "We can't do anything now." he said in a grim voice looking forward. I still could hardly breath. I began to breath faster. "But-! T-they'll come! F-for m-me!! Th-they'll come and t-take me away! To hurt me!!" I panicked. I started to wiggle around. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. Sephiroth crouched down. I wiggled away from him and stood up. I wobbled and ran forward. I darted under a tree and pressed myself against the bark.

I turned around to see Sephiroth, Zack and Kusel with their hands in the air, as if to surrender. I stared at them, breathing deeply. Zack took a step forward. "It's ok, Spike. We wont let anyone hurt you anymore." he spoke slowly. I shook my head. "They'll come! You can't stop them!" I yelled. My voice creaked and my throat stung. Sephiroth glanced back at the base then back over at me. "Shhhh!" Kusel insisted. I shook my head again.

I pressed myself into the trunk. I wished that it would open up and swallow me whole. But it didn't. "Please, Spike. It's ok. You're safe now. But to stay safe you need to be quiet so they don't hear you." Zack insisted. I blinked. That... tears flowed out of my eyes. I didn't try to wipe them away. It was useless. "I can't live much longer." I whimpered. Zack's eyes harden. "You will live on, but not down there, back in Shin-Ra, with us." he spoke pure.

I stared at him for a moment, tears still falling.

I took a step forward and fell to my knees. The adrenaline was reduced to nothing. I looked up at them with a 'kicked dog' look. "I'm sorry." I whimpered. I tensed myself and waited to be hit. What I expected never came, only a hug. I blinked, shocked. I looked at Zack. "It must have been hard." he whispered softly. More tears fell. Zack pulled away with a sad smile. "Piggy-back ride?" he asked. I blinked.

He really is a child.

He picked me up and put me on his back. He started to walk and I held on around his neck. I made sure not to squeeze. Well, even if I did I don't think it would have hurt him. Sephiroth and Kusel came in step with us. I felt their eyes on me, as if waiting for me to go off again. My vision blurred out a little. I blinked to try in help. No use. I laid my head on Zack's shoulder. Suddenly, Zack started to talk. "So? After you're all cleaned up, you want to hang out?" he asked. He looked at me over his shoulder.

I didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't seem to mind he went on talking. "There is someone that I want you to meet. 2 people actually. There is Aerith and then there is Angeal." he told me. I wonder what they would be like. I closed my eyes and listened to Zack talk. He would laugh at his own jokes. He's so strange.

I opened my eyes to see us walking toward a camp. SOLDER's were out walking around and I saw 2 Turks. I blinked away the sleepiness from my eyes. I looked around. We must have been walking for hours. It looked to be mid- evening. I thought it was around noon when I fell asleep. "Awake now, are we?" said a voice next to me. I looked over to see Sephiroth staring at me. I felt me cheeks get red.

Zack still had me on his back. What a guy. I nodded. People stopped and looked over at us. Mos of them started clapping. I blinked. "Why are they clapping?" I croaked. Sephiroth stared at me. "Cloud, we've been looking for you for the past 2 months. And now we are coming back with you." he explained. They've been looking for me? "Yeah, Spike, all these people offered to help look for you." Zack said looking at me in the corner of his bright blue eye.

I felt tears welled up in my eyes.

We walked into camp and a few medics ran up to me. Zack laid me on a table and stepped back. I watched as the medics started to clean my wounds. I looked up to see Zack walk away. I felt a pang of sadness hit my heart. The medics started to ask me where else I hurt. I just shrugged. Zack walked back in with a man by his side. The man looked like Zack but a little taller, hair looked combed, and a slight beard.

The man carried a cup of water and Zack carried a tray of food. My stomach growled and I blushed. Zack smiled and hopped over to me. "Hey, Spike! I know you're hungry!!" he waved the food in front of my face. I felt my mouth water. He smiled and placed the food down next to me. "Eat up, Spike!" he chirped. I smiled a little. "Oh hey! By the way! This is my mentor and good buddy, Angeal Hewley. Angeal, this is my new buddy, Cloud!" Zack cheered. I nodded at him shyly. He smirked and gave me the cup of water. "Get all the energy you can. You'll need it to keep up with Zack." he told me. I smiled and a drink of the ice cold water.

It felt really good to drink the cold water. I drank half the glace. I laid it down and picked up the tray of food. The medics left just shortly after Angeal and Zack showed up. I stared to eat and savored the flavor. My taste buds were in heaven. I also felt in heaven. No more pain, no more worries. Nothing. Man, I never realize how taboo those thoughts turned out to be.

**AN: How was it? I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if you like it and want me to continue! See ya!**

**Also!: I'm so lazy! I need a bata!!! I can't find anyone who would be willing to help me!! (throws hands up in frustration!)**


	3. Just a little panic!

Fear

**AN: Sorry for the slow update! Here you go! Please enjoy! Also, I would love to thank my lovely Beta Kwahzutah!!! (Claps)**

This isn't so bad. I kept my head down. I can't stand up too long for a shower and no one likes baths too much so... I'm getting a _sponge _bath. The medic that offered to help is really nice. Her name is Alice. She rubbed my scalp gently. She pored a hand full of shampoo into her hand and rubbed it in slowly. I kept my hands in my lap. "I think you'll have beautiful hair when it's washed." she commented. I nodded slowly. After about 2 minutes of rubbing the shampoo into my scalp she grabbed a bucket of warm water that sat next to her.

"Close your eyes." she said softly. I did so and she pored the warm water on my head. I felt it travel down my neck and back. I no longer sat in somewhat grimy water I was now in bloody, grimy water. I'm repulsive even to myself. Alice didn't seem to mind at all. She put the bucket down and unplugged the plug. She helped me stand up and turned on the shower. At first it was freezing but she turned it to a warm temperature.

It's feels like forever sense I had a shower... and warm water for that matter. It felt heavenly. She grabbed me some soap and gave it to me. "You start cleaning yourself off, I'll be back in a minute. I'm a nut and forgot your towel." she slapped her forehead. She smiled at me and walked to the door. I felt a pang of fear. "Wait! Uh..." I was petrified. She turned around to look at me. Her curly red hair bounced as she turned. I didn't know how to tell her that I was afraid. She stared at my eyes for a long while before she nodded.

"It's ok. Zack and Sephiroth are outside the door. If you need them, just give them a call. I'll be right back." she assured me. I guess that makes me feel a little more safer. I nodded shyly and started to wash myself. She got out quietly and close the door quietly behind her. I felt quite alone. I washed myself slowly. How embarrassing would it be if they had to come in and... I paused washing myself.

I looked down and thought for a moment. What would I do if they came in? Panic? Freak out? Die?! All of those are possibilities. I leaned back. It's great to be back but,... what happens after this? Will I be fired? Most likely not. Will I be able to be in the same room as a man without freaking out? Maybe, if I trust the person. I brought the hand that did not have the soap in it to my face.

I closed my eyes. In this whole world at this point in time, who do I trust to be alone with? Well, lets see... Alice, Zack... and well I'll always want to be around Sephiroth... Angel kinda and the same with Kusel. Do I feel safe being alone with my mom of Tifa? Isn't that sad. I love my mom and I love Tifa... as a sister. I know that she likes me more then that but... I can't return the feelings.

I sighed and brought my hand away from my face. I heard a soft knock on the door. I stared at it like it was ricking time bomb, I just know it. The door opened and Alice walked in with two towels. She smiled at me. Then she stopped and frowned. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. "I forgot something else! I'll be right back. You can get out now. I'll be back." she laid the towels on the toilet and walked out again.

I washed off the soap on my belly and turned the water off. I slowly, so I don't fall and break, got out of the tube. I feel a lot more healthy and happy. I wrapped one of the blue towels around my waist and made sure it was secure. Suddenly, my throat felt very weird. I paused. I don't think I can hold down the food. I looked up quickly, the world started to spin. I started to sway. I reached my hand out in a silent call for help.

I crashed into the wall. I pushed away. My shoulder bruised. Then I fell down in a loud THUD! I started to breath heavily. My lungs wouldn't let in any air. I took quick, deep breaths. Suddenly, the door opened and Alice walked in with a hair dryer. She dropped it and screamed. Appearing right behind her was Sephiroth and Zack. They both rushed past her as she bolted out of the room. I stared at the door, still breathing quickly.

"Spike! What's wrong?! Sephy! What's happening to him?!?" Zack yelled coming to my side. "He is hyperventilating." Sephiroth whispered. "How do we help?!?!" Zack yelled more frantic. I blinked. "Shut. Up. Zack." Sephiroth growled. Zack glared at him but stayed quiet. "We need to calm him down." Sephiroth instructed. Zack nodded. "Spike! Spike, it's ok... take a deep breath." Zack commanded gently. I started to slow down but not enough. "Shh.... Cloud... it's fine... calm down..." Zack soothed. "Take a deep slow breath." I stopped breathing all together for a moment before taking a long deep breath.

It came out shakily. But slow. "Good." Sephiroth praised. "Now keep doing that." Zack smiled as I turned my eyes on him. "At a boy, Spike." Zack also praised. I continued to take slow deep breaths until a few medics came in. I looked around my waist to make sure that my towel was still there. Thank god it was. I rolled onto my stomach and started to stand up. Someone grabbed my arm gently yet firmly and helped me stand.

I looked over to see Sephiroth. "Thank you." I breathed. I looked down in shame. Boy am I an idiot. The medics came to me. And started to ask me if I was ok and gave me a mask to help me breath. When I had finally convinced them I was fine they left. Alice came to me. "I'm sorry. In the 3 years I've been doing this, that has never happened. I'm sorry that I flipped out." she apologized. I smiled softly at her. "In all my years of life, that has _never _happened. I'm sorry too." I apologized back. She smiled and helped dry my hair.

Zack and Sephiroth stayed till they were called to help out at the camp for a minute. She then helped me change. I was wearing comfy cloths that were _way _to big on me. But they were snug on me at the same time so it's cool.

I walked out of the bathroom all by myself. I looked up to see Angeal, Zack, Sephiroth, Kusel, the two Turks, and a man with red hair. They all started to clap for me. I blushed. Alice who stood by my side clapped as well. I felt my blush deepen. "Cloud," Zack addressed. I looked up at him. "This is Genesis, that is Reno and that is Cissnei." Zack pointed to the red head then the male red headed Turk then the girl. I blushed and nodded. "It's nice to meet you." they all nodded.

"Cloud Strife?" asked someone behind me. I turned around to see a SOLDER. "Y-yes?" I studded. He stepped to the side. "Someone is here to see you." he told me. I blinked. "O-Ok." I looked at the figure that appeared from down the hall. My eyes widen and I gasped. "CLOUD!!!" the voice yelled as she darted toward me.

**AN: How was that? Let me know what ya think!! Please rate and review!! Have a good day!**


	4. Sophia and story

Fear

**AN: Hey! Sorry for the slow update! It's just, no one really reviewed for my story. I think people are getting tired of this story. If I don't get anymore views, then i will deleate this story. This is not a threat, it's what i think. Enjoy, it may be the last chapter.**

"Mama!" I gasped softly. She plunged herself in my arms. I was pushed back a few feet. She held me in a death grip, but she was still mama. Her smell was the same as I remember. I was engulfed in that smell. Her face was the same as I remember. The only difference is her face now is stained with tears. Her hair was still peach blond and having curly problems. It refuses to go straight. Her eyes light blue like mine.

"Oh! My boy!" She held me close. My cheeks burned from embarrassment. She pulled away a little to look at my face. Her eyes leaked with sympathy. "You're so pale..." she whispered to me. I stared at her. From earlier when I was unsure if I could survive in a room with just mama, I know now that I could. She hugged me again. "Let's go sit down." she suggested and gestured for the others to follow. They obeyed. We want to like a little lounge area. Mama sat on one of the really long couches that stretch around the room. She pulled me down beside her.

Everyone else sat around and stared. I blushed again. I lowered my head. "Thank you!" she broke into sobs. "You saved my baby! Thank you!" she sobbed into her hands. I stared at her sadly. I guess I never realized how much worry my mama does when I'm not home with her. I suddenly felt like a jerk. I've forgotten how to comfort my mama. Boy, I'm sickening myself a lot today. Everyone looked like they didn't know what to do either.

I reached out and intertwined her's and my fingers. She moved her hands away from her face to smile a little at me. "Don't worry, mama." I said softly. "I'm right here." she stared me in the eye. She smiled softly. She squeezed my fingers. I stare at her. I thought about how to make her smile. Something came to me. "That's Zack." I said and pointed across the room at said man. He smiled friendly at us. She smiled back more happy now. "I've got a new nickname." I informed her. She looked over at me waiting for me to continue.

I smiled and look over at Zack. "Right Zack?" I asked. He made a face then a smile slid across his face. "Yeah! Cloud's new nickname is now Spike!" he said probably. Mama smiled widely. "Spike?" she asked. Her face lit up as she broke into a laugh. "I love it!"

I close my eyes and listen to her softly laugh. I slept into a peaceful sleep before I knew it.

**Sephiroth's POV**

Cloud's eyes closed and stayed that way. He gave soft breaths to show that he was still alive. My heart softened a little. I'm not sure why that happened. It just does when I see this boy. I would never voice what I thought. Not even if it killed me. I'm expected not to show emotion. That is what I'm meant to do. There is nothing that I can do about it. When I first saw the picture of Cloud, he was in his cadet uniform. He had large soft eyes and a soft smile. He wasn't the tallest boy or the burliest either. He could easily be mistaken for a girl. His pale skin, not a blemish in sight. His spiky blondish-white hair was in his eyes and everywhere at once.

Then just recently when I say him, he looked to be someone completely different. His large eyes were swollen and had multiple popped veins and were dim and lifeless. He was left without a shirt and tattered remains of his Cadet pants. His skin was covered in purple and black bruises and caked in blood, mud and grim. I've killed many people but I never thought that someone could bleed that much. He was thin and almost see through. His rib protruded from his belly and if you looked hard enough at his neck, you could see the vein pulsing. His spiky blond hair was flattened and turned brown with red. He was not the boy I had seen in the picture.

Cloud leaned on his mom's shoulder. She spoke with a heavy country accent. Cloud doesn't or at least he speaks so softly that you can't tell. He was out like a light. Zack was afraid that he wouldn't be able to take physical contact from anyone. I too thought about that. He seemed hesitant at first but warmed up to it quickly.

Mrs. Strife looked troubled. "You should know." she spoke softly looking at the floor in front of her. "Know what?" Cissnei asked. Mrs. Strife looked up and smiled sadly. "First, I never got your names. I'm Sophia Strife." she introduced. We all joined in and told our names. Zack, Angel, Genesis Cissnei, Reno, Sephiroth, Kusel, Alice. She smiled at all of us but still looked troubled.

She rubbed Cloud's cheek. He didn't move. Although, he took in a large breath and released it slowly. Sighing almost but not quiet. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. She got the same reaction. She smiled a little and looked back over at us.

"When Cloud was just a baby, his father went off to join in the Shina Ra army. He died 3 years into it. But as a baby, Cloud got very ill. There was no really good doctors in Neblhime. Luck was with us when a professional from Midgar passed through. He checked Cloud out and diagnosed him with the disease called 'Mako Addiction'." she told us. I frowned. "Mako addiction is common for SOLDERs not babies!" Reno exclaimed. Sophia nodded slowly. "I know. But _my _baby got it from the reactor by our home."

I stared at the ground. "But, how?" Zack asked. Sophia shook her head. "I _don't _know!" she snapped. I stared at her. She looked at Zack. "I'm sorry." She wiped her face a few times quickly. "I'm very protective of Cloud. I love him too much." she apologized. Zack smiled. "It's ok." Zack brushed it off. Cissnei and Reno whispered softly to each other. They both looked regretful. Cissnei stood up and walked out. We all watched her leave.

After about 4 minutes she returned with a displeased frown on her face. "What's going on?" Angel asked. He leaned back and studied her with mako enchanted eyes. She sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Zack. "Tseng is on his way..." she started and glared at the ground in front of her. "What's the problem, ma'am?" Alice asked curiously. "Yeah." Zack joined in and turned to Cissnei. "I mean, Tseng can be creepy but he's not that bad."

Cissnei glared at the ground harder. I studied her fiery eyes. "...he is when he says that he must bring that retched professor!" she growled. "Who?" Sophia asked. Reno glared as well. Fire ran through my veins. "Hojo." I growled. Genesis shook his head and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sephiroth." he said softly. I looked him in the eye. There was a reason that Genesis is one of my best friends. He always knows what is on my mind.

Even his simplest words calm me down. Only he and Angeal have that power. Zack is slipping his way into it as well. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I opened them I looked around the room. I stop at Cloud. He is staring at me with bright blue eyes. His eyes looked as though he could see through me. They were filled with sympathy. They were the eyes I remember. The eyes from the picture. His head continued to lay on his mom's shoulder. Everyone was staring at me.

I stared at the little blond boy. "Awake?" I asked simply. Everyone looked over at him. He lifted his head and blushed. Zack smiled. "Hehe! Sleepy head!" Zack laughed. Cloud blushed more. Angeal shook his head at Zack. "Leave him be, pup. He's been through a lot. Let him rest." Angeal scolded. Zack made a face at Angeal.

"I'm not a pup." he grumbled. Kusel laughed. He made puppy bark noises. Zack glared at him then laughed.

**Cloud's POV**

I smiled lightly. Zack's a pup. That's cute. I guess if you really think about it he does remind me of a puppy. Mama kissed at my cheek. I smiled at her. Sephiroth's eyes were an imprint on my mind. They looked so sad. So tortured. So lonely. Then they hid behind a wall. An outer shell to stop anyone else from entering. Or... maybe. To keep the fear from coming out. I froze. Fear.

Fear. Fear. Fear. Sephiroth feels fear. But, from what? What could scare the strongest man in the world?

**AN: How was that? If you want me to continue this let me know! Also, say thank you to my lovely beta! Thank you! Anyway, have any questions? Let me know. I guess this was just a little look into Sephiroth's mind. Tell me what you think! Have a good day!**


	5. Zack's reason

Fear

**A/N: I'm sorry for the slow update and the short chapter. Please enjoy anyway! Also, Please cheack out, Only for you. It's the Prequal to this one!! Please enjoy!**

I felt the fear bubble up within me. It was something that threatened to ebb away at my existence. Something that threatened to swallow me up. To eat me alive. To make sure all of the information that I know is lost with my body. My eyes will no longer see the fayth. No longer hear the whispers of the wicked, of feel their touch that murmurs small words that promise and deceive. This is not something that I want. No sir! To tell the truth, I don't know what I want anymore.

I walked to the bathroom. It's sad. I almost had my bladder explode. I had too much pride to, well you know in my pants. I had _way _too much pride for that. Well, pride wasn't as loud as the urge... now I have to be very carful not to go in my pants anymore. If anyone saw that. I would surely die. Without a doubt. I knocked on the door to make sure no one was in there. No answer. So I walked in and did my business. It feels great to wash my hands again. Really really good. You wouldn't understand how much you would miss the little things.

I stumbled a little but finally got outside. The sun felt good but made me look paler then I thought. Zack and his mentor Angeal were training with their swords. It was awesome to watch. They both moved with such elegance and grace. They looked like they were dancing almost. Almost. I sat down and watch in awe, I bet. I must look like a little kid. Zack's face looked a little out of place with such a concentrated look on it. Although, it did suit him. In a weird kind of way. Still, it fit.

They must of had their horns locked for about 45 minutes before Angeal got Zack to his knees. Angeal held the tip of Zack's sword at its owner's neck. Zack pulled a face. "Hey, that's got to be some sort of cheating." he pouted. The puppy is back. Angeal smirked at him. It looked like he was disciplining a child. In a way, Zack is more of a child then anyone. It fit him, though. He shouldn't change for anyone.

....

Tifa once said that to me. She told me that when I was about to leave for ShinRa. Hmm, maybe I should listen to her words more often. She is a lot wiser then credit given. Tifa is my best friend. Well, she was one of my only friends back in my hometown. I don't want to think about this right now.

"No, there was no cheating involved, pup." Angeal fake scolded. Zack grumbled something then flashed a huge smile. He quickly grabbed his sword and darted over to me. How he noticed me, I'm not sure. "Hey Spike!" Zack greeted and planted himself down in front of me. I smiled softly. "Hey Zack." I greeted back. "That was cool." I nodded to his sword then to Angeal. Zack smiled even more. "I know right!" he exclaimed. I nodded. Boy, he get's hyped up easily. "Hey Zack..." I started softly. He looked at me slowly. "What is it, Spike?" I twiddled with my fingers absently.

"Why did you decide to rescue me?" I asked softly, looking him in the eye. Angeal sat next to Zack and looked at the dirty, sadly. Did I say something wrong? I was about to utter an apology when Zack shook his head. He looked like he was about to cry. I felt a stab at my heart. "Pup? You don't have to talk about-" Angeal was cut off. "It's ok, Angeal. She would want this." he spoke softly. Another stab. What did I say? He shot his head down and swept the back of his hand over his face. Wow, I ruined his mood really quickly. God, I'm.... a terrible person. I really hate myself.

Zack looked back up at me and smiled softly. "There was 2 reasons. The first was; I couldn't leave a comrade behind. I just couldn't do it, when I heard about you. The second reason was; a friend of mine was in the same position, but in my opinion, much worse." he spoke slowly. He blinked and looked at me like a deer in the headlights. "Not that your time there wasn't hell!" he added quickly. I nodded slowly. "I understand. How...." I thought about how I wanted to ask this. "Was this friend of yours in there for a while?" I asked delicately. Zack nodded slowly.

"She was in there for about 3 _years."_ he stretched the word out. My heart began to pound. 3 YEARS?! In a hell hole like the one _I _crawled out of?! How could anyone survive? Let alone get on with their life?!

Zack looked torn and Angeal looked distant. Zack looked back up at me. "She is.... was strong. She was so very strong. She was my best friend in whole world." he looked back to the grass. Angeal nodded. "She leaves an impression on you." he agreed. "Ah yes. She was wise beyond her years." A voice added. On my other side was Reno and Cissnei. It was Reno who spoke. I looked from them to Zack. He was looking at the sky. "She was the one that persuaded Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis to come along. Not that they didn't want to." he quickly defended.

"Who was she?" I asked softly. Zack smiled at me. The same smile that he did in my personal hell. That sad smile. That somewhat lonely smile. "Her name was Vix." he told me. I cocked my head. I've heard about her. I think. I just don't remember what it was that I heard about exactly. "Well, let's not think about it now." Cissnei started as she stood up and offered a smile. We all nodded slowly.

"Ummm.... Cloud?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Alice. She was looking around nervously. I adopted a worried look. What now? "Y-Yes?" I stammered. Her eyes paused on me. "Ummmm.... Tseng of the Turks and Professor Hojo are here. They wish to see you." she told me shortly.

I felt a stab of fear. Who is this? I looked over at my other companions. All looked displeased. This ate me away on the inside. "Who?" I squeaked. Angeal closed his eye. "Professor Hojo. He's the leader of the Science Department." he told me solemnly. No one denied. Oh, yeah. My mind is already turning to mush. I was stationed right outside his department. He's a scary old man.

Alice looked down but waved us to follow. I walked really choppy behind Alice. Zack came to my side and helped me out. I had one final question about our earlier subject. "Zack?" I looked at him slowly. His eyes twitched to me. His face was hard and calm. "Yeah, Spike?" he said monotone. "Where is she now? Vix, I mean." I asked softly. Zacks eyes flickered away.

"She's dead, Cloud. She was killed."

**A/N: How was that? Still, Please cheack out the Prequal Only for you! Anyway, please rate and review! Have a good day! Oops! I did it again.**


	6. Sophia and Cloud, a family for life

Fear

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the slow update!! My friend, Cherry Blossom Girl13's friend was in the hospital so I had to be there for her. But this chapter is longer then the last so I hope you enjoy!!**

If I didn't know any better, I would say that my heart stopped right there. She died? How did this happen? I wanted to ask but the words wouldn't come out, plus I could see this subject upsets Zack, so I shouldn't dig, it would only hurt Zack more. I looked down and thought about that. Multiple simulations ran through my head, so I had a few options as to how I think that happened.. But if I think of it, I may like totally panic and that is the last thing that needs to happen. But still, the thought that someone had to endure that same thing I did... maybe even worse! So bad that they died because of it!

I shivered. Zack looked at me. "You cold?" he asked innocently. He put his free hand to my forehead than to his own. "Hmmmm..." he looked concentrated. "That _can't_ be accurate." Cissnei said nodding to Zack still feeling our foreheads. He looked at her. "How so?" he asked her like a child. Reno laughed. "Because Zack_ary_," he stressed the word to get his point across. "You're wearing your gloves. That will be so far from accurate it would be sad." he said like it was pretty obvious, which in fact it was. Angeal shook his head. I had to laugh. I mean for the first time in a long time I laughed like nothing was wrong. Maybe because for a moment there, it felt like nothing really was wrong.

Everyone was silent. All staring at me. Even Zack who eyes were wide. I lowered my head. Did I snort? I've never done that before but there is always a first. No one said a word. The walking stopped. Even Alice was staring at me. Oh god! I did snort!

"What?" I asked softly looking at everyone. They all stared back. "You laughed." Genesis said slowly. I blinked. "So?" I looked around again. Angeal smiled a little. "She laughed too." he said. I was gonna ask who when it came to me.

Vix.

I looked at Zack. His eyes were distant but a small smile on his face, like he was remembering something happy. Maybe the time she laughed. We all started walking again, in silence. I hate the silence. It reminds me of when I was back in my hell hole. Then it reminds me of this girl, the one that was in there for 3 years. The one that died. We finally got to head building. My brain is mush, I can't remember what it was called. I'll know it when I hear it. But as of right now the name is unknown. Zack moved toward Angeal when we got inside.

Scientist were setting up in a large room. In the middle stood Professor Hojo, a man to presume Tseng, I believe and Sephiroth. Tseng held back a little while Sephiroth and Hojo spoke in hush hush tones. Sephiroth crossed his arms in front of his chest. The Doc. let out a laugh. Creepy and skin crawling. I shivered again. I felt a stab of fear. Alice walked over to them and bow respectfully. They both grew silent to listen. "I have brought Mr. Strife, as you asked sir." I heard her say. The Doc looked up at me. "Good good. Move along then." he dismissed her. She turned and walked back to us.

"Sorry, Cloud." she whispered to me as she walked back. She went through the door and didn't look back. I looked back over at the men in the middle of the room. Sephiroth waved me over almost hesitantly. I've seen the Doc and his work, and to tell the truth, not only did it freak me out but gave me the creeps. He makes it seem like he is a higher form of being and that everyone else was no more then lab rats. Lower then low. Now that's cruel. It felt weird to be in front of him now, without my gear, I feel naked. Hehe.... well almost.

I lowered my gaze as he studied me. "You're the boy?" he asked skeptically. No I just let the neighborhood bullies beat the crap out of me and starve myself for shits a giggles. "Yes sir..." I mumbled instead. I'm scared of this man, best to get this over with and get away as quickly as I can. He started asking me simple questions. Like what I was doing before I got caught.

"I was scouting a head for enemy hostile."

Also, where was my dog tag.

"They took it from me when I got there. Said they had to give it to the boss."

Also, if I knew why they kept me.

"No, I don't know."

Also, if I heard any names be mentioned while I was in there.

"None that I can think of at the moment."

Also, do I have any ideas as to why they took me.

"I don't know..."

All these questions seemed simple but the Doc. jotted something down every time I answered a question. Like I had said something in- between- the- lines. Like he was catching something I was missing. I didn't question it though. Everyone was shooed from the room while I was interrogated. It felt like I was in there for hours. Angeal and Genesis came for me after a while. It was dark out. I must have been there for a while. "Are you alright?" Genesis asked brushing the hair from his eyes.

I looked at him. "I'm fine. Why?" I asked looking from him to Angeal. Genesis felt his ear ring, held it between his fingers. Angeal rolled his shoulders. We walked out of the building. "It's nothing, just thinking of the past." Angeal muttered. They took my to a smaller building about two buildings away. Some lights were on other were dark. We walked inside and walked up a floor. They walked me to a door. "This is your room." Genesis told me. He pointed to the next door to the left. "That's Sephiroths' room." Genesis then pointed to the next door to the right. "And that's your moms. We will leave you now. Let us go, Angeal. We shall depart." he turned and beckoned Angeal to follow. He nodded and looked at me. "Have a good night, kid." he turned and followed Genesis down the hall.

It was dark inside, when I opened the door. It reminded me back in my cell. When I first put in there, 3 months prior to now. I was so confused and of course hurt. Really bad. I walked to my bed in the dark and laid on top of the covers. The moonlight shun through the curtains. It wasn't

super dark out. Still stars shun in the darkness anyway. I stared at the ceiling. I didn't want to think about that day. What if they come back? They surly must know that I'm gone, now right? Where are they now? And most important of all....

Why couldn't Sephiroth, the great, the hero, the strongest man alive, kill them?

I shivered. I curled up into a ball, my spine weak still. I pulled the covers over me and kept close to myself. To save myself from the outside world. From the people that can hurt me. From the people that will hurt me. And sadly from my own fear that is at the door, waiting to get in and cause havoc. To kill me from the inside out. I don't want to face them again, but I know that I will one day.

I was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. I jerked up, my heart pounding. I looked at the small light that came in from beneath the bottom of the door. I almost didn't want to open the door hoping that who ever it was would go away. But then again that would be rude so I may as well. I unraveled myself slowly and stood. My bones and muscles still felt stiff and hurt. I walked to the door. There was another knock. I froze. I pictured the men behind the door, the one that... if he came back to get me...

I wanted to jump back to my bed and hide under the covers like I did when I was younger. It was a sure- fire way to get away from the fear, but now it would be me being a scardy- cat. Of course that would also make me sad.

I was about to jump into bed and close my eyes when I heard my mama's voice. "Cloud? My little Cloud?" she whispered through the door, her accent stronger then ever. I felt tears in my eyes. "Mama?" I said softly. I could hear a little of my accent. Being in Infantry for those past few months made me loose most of my accent. It comes back every now and again.

I don't think she heard me. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I felt the urge to stop trying to be an adult for five minutes and be a id again. And for that, I wanted my mom. I opened the door to see my mama in her night gown, no make- up and a worried look on her face. I through myself into her arms. She held me tight. She was so familiar. So real. She kissed the top of my head and smoothed my hair. She always did this when I was younger and was picked on by the other boys at home.

I was picked on a lot. It's true. Part of it was my girly shape.

I didn't want my mom to go. If she left I would be revealed to the world. Mama walked me into my room and sat down on my bed. I didn't let her go once. If I let her go, maybe then she wouldn't come back and I would be alone. I love my mama with all my heart and then some. She is the most important thing in the world to me. She whispered soft soothing words to me. It reminded me of when I was young. When I felt alone with no other friends then Tifa. She went on vacation with her dad. A few older boys were picking on me.

And I guess I gave them what they wanted. I went home to mama and cried. She cursed at those boys. Everyone knew my mommas' dirty mouth. Although, they knew that she didn't go around calling children such foul things if she didn't have a good excuse. Either that or they were scared of mama.

"Oh, my boy..." she whispered softly rocking back and forth. "...what did they do to you?" I closed my eyes and cried in the safety of my mama's arms. Only now did I wish that it wasn't taken away from me so simply.

**A/N: How was that? Let me know! Have a good day! Please rate and review!! Ask me any questions! Also luminousSpark, you figure out a little more on that, here but more in either the next chapter or in the next few. But thanks for waiting!!**


	7. With open arms

Fear

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I know it's a little short. Please enjoy anyway!**

When I woke up, my mom was gone. My heart stung. I sat up and looked around at the room. It was small, a tv, a computer desk, a stand and light, a clock, and of course a bed and closet. I feel a lot better today. A knock on the door. I looked over just as Zack walked in. He smiled at me. "Hey there Spiky!" he walked over to me. "C'mon Cloud! You have to get changed and come see this!" he gave me a thumbs up and left before I could ask anything. Ever the restless pup. I heard Angeal call him that once when they walked by my room last night.

I got into a pair of loose jeans and a big shirt. I brushed my hair nicely and brushed my teeth in the bathroom across the hall, after doing some business. I walked down the hall, down the stairs til I got to a lounge like area. A lot people were there, all looking at the tv. They let me get to the front where Zack and Genesis waited for me. When I got to them, I asked, "What are we watching?" looking at the tv. No one answered. It was the news.

"Hello, I'm Mally Shickiya," Said a blond woman with large green eyes. She was standing in front of this building. "We come here live from Fort Casstalina, where we got a permission from Shin-Ra executives to come for the good news that Cadet Cloud Strife was found just yesterday after being missing for 3 months, by our own hero, Sephiroth." she said. Sephiroth stood next to her. A calm look o his angelic face. My Infantry picture showed up. It disappeared a few moment later.

"So, Mr. Sephiroth," Mally asked as she turned to the hero. "Could we know a little more of this? Where did you find him? How did you find him?" she asked all at once. Sephiroth looked at the camera. "We found him a few miles south of here, in an abandon base." He said. Abandon? So I could just leave? Or did he lie? "We had our suspicions of who kidnaped him, but never had solid proof. Finally, Shin-Ra gave the ok to go in. Turns out he was in fact in there, all lone, in terrible state." he continued.

Mally nodded understandingly. "May we see Mr. Strife? Maybe ask him a few questions." She asked. Sephiroth shrugged. "It's his choice." he said simply. I blinked. Be on tv? Oh hell no! I had my mind set on that, but Zack somehow got me out there. Mally noticed me and walked over to me.

"Cloud Strife?" She asked, the camera crew followed after her. I looked around and nodded. "Yes ma'am." I said softly. She smiled. "Good. So, Mr. Strife, can we ask you a few questions?" she asked looking at me expected. Sephiroth stayed close but out of the camera's eye. He watched calmly. I looked at Mally again. "Ok."

She smiled more friendly. "So, would you happen to know why, whoever it was, came to kidnap you?" she asked watching me closely. I shook my head. "No, I'm not quite sure as to why they did." I swallowed. She nodded again. "So, can you tell me what happened?" she questions. I looked over at Sephiroth to see if it was a good idea. He nodded ever so slightly. I looked back at the camera.

"I was out scouting a head of my squad because we heard that there was sightings of Wutai remnants in the nearby area. It all seemed clear so I was about to call back to my squad when someone came out of nowhere and hit me in the back of the head, cracking my helmet." I told them. Mally's eyes grew wide. "So he must have been strong." she commented. I nodded. "Anyway, I called in to my squad for help, and directly afterwards, the man shot my walky talky, right through the power cell. Destroying it almost immediately. He had managed to get me at gun point, my gun was off somewhere, I must had dropped it when I was hit over the head. Then someone came up behind me and out something to my mouth, that was the last think I remembered before waking up in that dark cell." I told my story.

Mally nodded slowly. "Being in Shin-Ra must be difficult." she comments. I shake my head. "It's difficult to do anything at first." she smiled to that. "Very true. Ok, thank you tuning into Tonight's News. I'm Mally Shickiya and this is Cloud Strife. More on the rescue mission at later time. Stay tune till next time." she smiled and the camera lowered. She turned to me. "It was nice to meet you." she told me, shaking my hand. I smiled softly back. "You too." I reply. She walked past me but stopped and put a hand on my shoulder. I froze. Looked over at her. She smiled sadly. "Stay strong, alright?" she said softly. I nodded with doe eyes. She walked off. I looked over at Sephiroth. He walked up to me. I heard their car drive off into the distance.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" he asked. My heart pounded. "Yeah..." I breathed. He smiled ever so slightly. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked. I blinked. "Uhhh, yeah just fine..." I mumbled. Sephiroth nodded absently. He looked around the area slowly and stopped. He pulled his hair past his ear as if to listen. He stood there quietly for what felt like ages. As still as a statue. His face impassive. The morning is silent. The clouds have rolled in. It looks like it's going to rain. Maybe a storm is on it's way. I hate storms, they scare me. It's a bad childhood experience that I would rather not get into at the moment.

Sephiroth suddenly looked at me. His eyes wide. "They are coming." He whispered darkly. My heart started to pound. They are coming..... they are coming.... they are coming.... for me. To take me back. To hurt me. To rape me. To kill me as slow and painful as they can. My eyes grew as wide as bowling balls. My heart about jumped out of my chest. My breathing stops. The wold around me begins to spin rapidly.

I felt light headed. Sirens started going off. This is really happening. Sephiroth says something to me. I can't hear him. He says it again. No sound from him. My eyes roll back as I fall to the darkness, I know that next time I wake, it'll be in complete darkness. I welcome death with open arms.

**A/N: How was that? Have questions? Let me know! Have a good day! Please rate and review!**


	8. Unexpected

Fear

**A/N: Sorry, Stupid Fanfiction isn't let me normally update. So I have to retype this WHOLE thing out. -.- Please do appreciate this. Enjoy!**

**Sephiroth's POV**

Cloud's eyes rolled to the back of his head. I catch him before he hits the ground, sirens blaring in the background. SOLDER and other Infantry man rushed out of the building to fend off the attackers. For a split moment, Cloud was gone, and she replaced him. Her long black hair and dazzling red eyes. Her headstrong self, confident, somewhat demanding, caring, motherly and most of all, unique self. She was strong, loving, and could back up all that she said. She loved the people close to her. She was the first that it really killed me to see her gone.

Some wouldn't believe me if I said it.... but.... I think, I loved her. I mean _really _love her. She was the first girl to touch my heart. She made such an impression on me. I wonder, is that so werid? To fall for someone you barely know. I was once told that everyone that I will ever love would be taken away from me. Now she's gone. Because I was useless. She wanted to save Cloud, she died doing so. She believed in it so much. Would I be ever able to put myself on the line for someone else?

I will do all that i can to make sure that this boy lives. I gues..... even if I die in the process. Just like she did. I guess, it's a small price to pay to save someone. Maybe, if that day were to ever come, I will become a true hero. I will watch over this boy. I promise you here and now.

I picked up his light body. Zack, Angeal and Genesis were at my side in a heartbeat. "Is he ok?" Angeal asked. I nodded. "He only passed out." I murmured. Zack took Cloud from me. Angeal took his sword from Zack so he could place Cloud on his back. Thus enableing him to give Cloud yet another piggy back ride. "Ever the restless pup." Angeal mused. I smirked a little at that. Zack smiled at Cloud from over his shoulder. "Hey Spike! Sleeping agian? Are you always tired?" he asked and started walking. We followed after. The three of us, watching our backs. A soft breathing was all that came from Cloud.

Zack didn't mind. He did this before. He talked to the boy even though the kid didn't utter a word back to him. I can see why Angeal loves Zack so much. I was a little surprised when I heard about it, but it didn't change the way I thought about them. Genesis was overjoyed at the fact that his best friend finally found someone that he truly loved. I was also so happy for Angeal. I still am. He deserves love. Probably more then anyone else that I know. They don't act much different then before they discovered their love for one another.

A loud explosion went off right in my ear. Zack held the small boy away from the explosion so his chest took the blow. All in what felt like a mil-la second we were all racing away from the forest. I could hear all kinds of footsteps following after us. It felt wrong to run away but I know I have no choice. The footsteps were so quick, so fast, almost fast enough to rival a SOLDER. Almost. "Zack! Move!!" Angeal looked like he wanted to shove Zack to make him so faster, but didn't because Cloud was on his back. Zack picked up speed. Poor Cloud looked like he was about to fly over Zack's shoulder. He looked like he was having a seizure.

He seemed to have woken up. He gripped Zack's neck and buried his face in Zack's shoulder blade. I could see him shaking with pure fear. Fear. The magical word. The one all people know the best. The bone chilling, spine tingling, stomach crunching, fear. Who would have know that one word could control so many people?

"Let's hold them off." Genesis suggested. I nodded but Angeal shook his head. "What?" Genesis looked at our raven haired friend. "If they are here for Cloud, then they'll come to us." he broke it down for us. Makes sense. While looking to Angeal and Genesis that both stood to my right, in the corner of my eye I saw a large oak tree immediately snap in two. Cloud whimpered at the sickening crack. I could almost picture the tree crying out in pain, it's life heading back to the lifestream before it's proper time.

As I stare back at the poor tree, I could see in the corner of my other eye, Angeal and Genesis looking back at it as well. Probably picturing the same thing. All in a mere moment, Zack stopped running, his breath was cut short and Cloud cried out to me, "Sephiroth!" All three of us whipped our heads around to see Sclave. That demon. My blood boiled at the mere sight. Firing and sword clanking was heard off in the distance. Although, it felt like the whole world grew quite.

Masume came to me, ready to fight. Wanting blood. This man's blood. I wanted it too. I will kill him slowly slowly and brutally. I wanted him to feel pain unlike any other. I wanted him to feel _fear. _Fear far worse then the kind that he has made the people around him feel. It'll be wrose than bone chilling, spine tingling, stomach crunching, fear. Much much worse. I want him to beg for death a thousand times over. I will kill him, even if it brings me to my last breath. I'll drag this pathetic asshole to hell with me.

**Cloud's POV**

I don't remember him, but his face flashes in my head. An evil wicked smile on his face. He was at that place. Oh! He's the one that I fought that day! He's the one that shot my walkie talkie! Gave his partner the opportunity to cover my mouth with what ever he did.

I felt myself start to shiver. I squeeze my grip on Zack's neck. He was breathing heavily. Was this man the cause as to why his friend died? Masume went past us, in all it's mysteriously dangerous wonder. Sephiroth stood next to me. Fire vibrating from his eyes but his face sickly calm. Although, for a moment, Sephiroth's eyes were a sea green color. I blinked and they were back to their mako blue color. Did I imagain that? He has yet to blink. Angeal and Genesis were on both sides of him, both with hard eyes and calm faces. What did this man do to piss all four of these men off? Three of them being the strongest men alive. Their mere presents with their sword in their hand was enough to make you want to fall to your knees.

"Give me back the Angel." said a light sick voice. I pulled my eyes to the man that stood before us. He was sickly pale and extremely thin. Black stringy hair falls into his face. He had a slight hunch to him. He rocked back and forth from one foot to the other over and over again. He almost looked drunk.

He was looking at me. Although I couldn't see his eyes I knew that he was. He was too far away to tell the color of them. My vision blurred and I buried my face in Zack's shoulder. Please.... go away. Please get away from here. Zack please don't fight him... run away. Take me with you, please.

"Give me back the Angel." he repeated. "Fuck off!!" Zack cursed. Wow, I never thought of Zack as the cursing type. This man must have really hurt him. "If you want to live, you'd better get your ass outta here." Angeal threatened. The man looked over at Sephiroth. "Live? You couldn't even hurt me last time we encountered, Great Hero." He said slithery. Is that true? Sephiroth, the great, the best, couldn't even hurt this man?! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!!! Hell! I'm going back to hell!!

My blood ran cold. "I was caught off guard-" Sephiroth was cut off._ "Caught off guard?!?!" _the man mimicked. He made a sour, taunting face. "The Great SOLDER Hero isn't suppose to be _caught off guard." _He snapped. Sephiroth basically vibrated hell fire. "Your a fraud. You couldn't even save your own girlfriend-" this time the man was cut off. "**Enough!**" Genesis snarled. _Real _fire vibrated around him. I heard faint footsteps stampede our way, from behind. Fear overtook me. I couldn't breath. A blur ran past me towards the man. All time froze as the blur become mere inches in front of the man.

With the fists of her palm she slammed it into the man's chest. "Godly palm!" The man was crippled in a matter of moments. He was struggling for breath. She darted to our left. "Zack, come!" She ordered like he was a dog. Well, Angeal _does _call him a puppy. Everything was frozen in time. I was sure I was just gonna flat out die of suspense. It seemed like it was moments away when everything started to move double time to make up for the time it lost. In seconds, we were in the forest, trees racing past us. Everyone weaving perfectly. Off in the distance I heard the call to retreat into the forest.

The girl was a blur, her running so fast. "Wait!" Zack called. It sounded a little breathless. Pure black hair danced toward us. She didn't look back at us. "Hurry! I'll explain later! Just hurry!" her voice faded. It felt like we ran for hours. Everything blurred past me. Not once stopping to let me take it in.

We finally got to a decent sized river. A boat sat there waiting. The man sitting in the front looked to be a bit jittery. He jumped when we emerged from the forest. He started the engine. The girl jumpped in and we all soon followed without hesitation. "About time." the man grumbled but looked relived to have us here. The girl flopped down in the seat behind him. "Sorry James." She waved him off and turned to us as he started to drive us toward the other side.

"Is that really you?" Zack asked as he placed me down at the nearest seat. Angeal right next to it. Zack stared at her like he was waiting for her to disappear. All of them stared dumb fonded. I was just flat out confused. Who is she? The girl smiled at Zack and stood up. "Yes, Zackie, it's me." She said sweetly. He engulfed her in his arms. I think..... I think I saw tears. I looked over at Angeal. He looked puzzled yet happy. "Who is she?" I asked softly. I hate being outta the loop. Before he could say anything, Sephrioth whispered, "Vixson."

My eyes widen. Vixson? As in Zack's dead friend, Vix?

**A/N: FINALLY!!!! My fingers hurt! This took forever! I hope you are all thankful! XD THanks for reading! Have a good day! Also, rate and review! (cradles fingers)**


	9. The Angel, Prophitess and the Worrior

___****_

Fear

DarkBombayAngel- Hehe, thanks!

Emi to Mao 374- My fingers thank you for your concern. Thanks for the comment!

Wintersheart1766- Thank you, I'm not sure of either. I'm gonna update now, for ya!

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

Vix stands there still with her arms around Zack's neck, both unmoving. They just stood there, hugging. My mind raced with uncomprehencable thoughts. Finally, Vix and Zack seperated.

"How...?" Zack croaks, looking old and tired.

Vix touches his arm, gently, deep red eyes soft. "It is a long story. I can't tell you now, though. This forest..." she looks around and the wide amout of trees on both sides of us. "... it has ears, and eyes.... and many furry spies..." She turns and walks to the front of the boat. Suddenly, she turns to look at me, like she didn't notice I was there until just now.

Her red eyes glue to my blue ones. Slowly, she moved toward me. Her motions slow but persise. She kneels down in front of me.

"Cloud?" she whispers, eyes guarded. My throat closes up and I can't speak. She looks at Sephiroth. "You got Cloud?"

Sephiroth nods slowly, eyes clouded. "Like you had asked..."

I blink. "You asked them to come save me?" I couldn't help but hear the own hurt in my voice. Sure, I knew it would be too good to be true if Sephiroth came to find me of his own free will, but... the thought was nice.

Vix looks away for a moment, to Angeal then Genesis. Finally, she looks at me. "Yes, I did. I saw you at one of the bases and insisted that they go and save you because... you are the Angel. You must be safe."

"What does that mean?" I snap, standing up. "Save me? What is so special about me? Why send the General? Why send Angeal and Genesis? Why send Zack? Why come at all!" I yell frustrated, tears prickling my eyes. I furiously brush them away, a flicker of shame crosses my face. Why did I explode like that?

"Spiky, we would have come to get you, no man left behind." Zack says, stubbornly. I shake my head, laughing humorlessly.

"Please, don't lie to my face, if you had not heard from her, you would not have come," I look into all their mako enhanced eyes. "would you?"

No one says a word and it hurt just as much. I wipe more tears away. "I knew it-"

"Shut up." Vix says suddenly, eyes blazing. I shut my mouth, eyes wide. "Sephiroth would have gone for you even without my order, he would not have been able to stop himself. He may not of found you as fast but he would have found you eventually. Sephiroth would not be here right now if you were not saved."

"Yeah, he would be at the tower or on some other mission," I say bitterly, averting my eyes to the ship deck.

"No," Vix says intencly. So intence, I was forced to look into those deep red eyes. "When I say the Sephiroth would not be here, I didn't mean he would be at the tower or off on some mission, I mean he would be dead."

My jaw drops, as well as Zack's. "Dead? Why Vix, why would Seph be dead?" the raven haired puppy asks softly, unbelieveably.

A sad sigh. "Because, Sephiroth is genetically unable to live without his other half."

"Other half," Sephiroth echos. "What do you mean by that?" His cat like eyes flash with something, something I can pick out.

The boat rocks to the left sharply, then the right before falling even. Vix turns to the boat driver.

"Drugs not ware off?"

"Shutdap!"

She turns back to us. "Ok, Sephiroth has a second name, and it's not the General or the Demon of Wutai," she cuts Zack off when he opens his mouth to speak. "He was known as the Worrior. My other name is the Prophitess, Cloud, yours is Angel... or Son of Minerva." she continues before anyone could interrupt. "There is something in the Goddess' realm. It is called the Playground. Sephiroth, Cloud and I spent much time there when we were with the Goddess.

"Where there is light, there must be a shadow, darkness. After many incounters, the Worrior, Sephiroth, proclaimed this darkness 'Fear'. It gave all it was near a sense of hair raising displeasure_. Fear_. Together, Sephiroth and I vowed to protect our Angel. No one could get to the Angel as long as we were together.

"For the longest time, we were able to protect you, Cloud, that is... until the darkness, Fear, snuck up on Sephiroth, and killed him, dead. You and I found his body in his chambers. The darkness sufficated his light and he died. We mourned for him for many years. Day and night we sat in his room and mourned. Finally, your mother, Minerva, came to us. She told us Sephiroth's soul had been summond to her world by the Children. The people of Gaia. They gave him alien DNA. He was reborn with the memories of his life with us, forgotten.

"We rushed to the lake of seeing, and watched as you grew up Sephiroth," she says to the Demon of Wutai, no one dare speak a word. "We laughed, cried, and wanted nothing more then to bring you back to us. I was not nearly as strong as you, I had a far toughter time defending Cloud on my own. Many close calls, far more then I would like to admit, but in the end, my light was sufficated as was Sephiroth's years before. Then I was reborn. That's when they found you Cloud, the darkness.

"Minerva could not protect you, her son, so she did what she thought was right, sent you to people who could. Sephiroth and I. She slain you and made you reborn onto the world, you memories locked up, like Sephiroth and mine. That is, until I was taken by Fear. Then murdered. Now I remember our entire lives." she stops talking, looking at all of us in turn.

I wanted to think that this was all some kind of sick game but the memories of my previous life came flooding into my mind, there was one thing that had not gone unnoticed. Sephiroth was not only my protector, my Worrior. He was also my lover.


End file.
